All That Mattered
by Seak
Summary: A picture of life with Robin and Amon, their pain and their regret. But most of all their longing for something hidden. RobinAmon. One Shot.


**Note:** Please note that this is another of my one shots, a little attempt at something different or maybe not. Very short but I think that this is perfect just the way it is. Please review and tell me what you think of it and I hope you enjoy this little piece.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or the associated characters, all rights and ownership belong to the respective owners.

* * *

**All That Mattered**

**(One Shot) **

**Robin/Amon**

* * *

The soft pattering of rain against the window pane echoed lightly in the warm room as the wind danced and swayed with the trees in the graying afternoon.

Robin gently rested her cheek against the cool glass, her eyes never leaving the outside world that somehow seemed incredibly remorse and sad. Her heart felt burdened and yet light at the same time causing her no amounts of confusions when it came to her emotions. She had always been truthful with herself and that she admitted was the crux of her problems.

She could feel his presence behind her, sitting in his usual chair and typing on his laptop. Their daily routine never wavered and never changed. She'd wake up to prepare breakfast only to find him already awake, watching and waiting for the outside world to forget them. Not yet, he would say, they haven't forgotten.

She would nod and continue with her chores, always the same and never changing. They were safe here, no one came and no one bothered.

They rarely talked and communicated in only actions but it didn't matter to them. She would on occasion glance at him, wandering as to why he was doing this, why he was with her and why he was helping her and at moments like these she would understand.

He felt responsible for her, she was his partner and he, through the guilt of his actions wanted to pay for the deeds that he had committed. Simple… but was it?

And at those moments came the confusion for she sensed that there were much more then what was revealed and she fully admitted that they were hiding, hiding in the silence and the air of people pretending to be strangers.

She looked away from the dismal scene, not wanting to dwell on thoughts that came everyday and got up quietly to prepare some coffee, sensing that Amon had already finished his cup.

Gently she began to prepare the coffee the old fashion way, knowing exactly how he liked his coffee and she listened to the regular taps of his fingers on the keyboard.

She stopped at the sudden silence and glanced enquiringly at him.

"They've called off the hunters," he said quietly, his dark eyes watching her carefully.

"So there is no longer any danger?" She asked softly.

He was silent for a moment and gazed back at the screen. "We should stay hidden for a while to make sure before we go ahead with any plan."

She nodded and continued to prepare the coffee but as her hands moved, a part of her was detached, watching from outside, she felt empty and sad… a strange need for something clawed at her.

Minutes later the coffee was ready and she poured it into Amon's empty cup. His eyes held hers, hidden and unreadable and raised the cup to his lips as a gesture of his silent thank you. She smiled, pleased and put the coffee pot on the stove before turning to her room, for a forgotten book that she had left behind.

She opened her bedroom door and entered, freezing slightly as a tingle ran down her spine, the familiar presence taking the space behind her. She reached down and picked up the book from the tallboy next to the door and turned her head slightly as she stared at the cover. "Is there something wrong?" She questioned curiously.

He was silent, simply watching and perhaps waiting but waiting for what, she wasn't quite sure.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Such simple words and yet his tone seemed to convey the deep meaning of the wrongs he had committed but had never been able to admit, of the things he had done but were only beginning to realize the emotional impact that it would have on him.

Robin smiled a small smile and faced him fully. "You don't have to be sorry," she stated, "Not to me." She paused as if thinking about something. "We're both sorry about a lot of things, about our actions and the consequences. Our choices and who we follow…" She looked him straight in the eyes and reached out to touch his warm cheek, a gentle caress as if to remind her self that he was real. "You don't have to be sorry… not to me."

Amon watched her, so very still until he closed his eyes allowing himself to feel her touch. What was it about her that made him feel this way - made the world outside disappear until there was only them? How was it that she was able to convey such quiet warmth and yet still be such a formidable person?

His eyes opened catching her watching him. He returned her stare as he reached out to run his finger from her temple to her lips, it tingled at the contact and he could hear the heavy pounding of his heart throbbing at his throat as he leaned down towards her pulled by invisible strings until the tip of their noses were touching.

Their breaths mingled and danced across their lips and yet they could never take that step towards physical contact, could never bring themselves to fulfill their deep longings buried under the mundane day to day activities and the charade of strangers.

They slowly pulled apart, the desire and need clearly evident in their eyes but it would be the same as it had been for these past months, it would be ignored and shoved to a hidden dark corner of their souls.

But deep inside their hearts they knew that all they had to do was close their eyes to know that their partner would always be standing right beside them.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

_End_


End file.
